


I Have To Forget About It

by kickassfu



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 10:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11206521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: A look into their minds, about the kiss they shared.





	I Have To Forget About It

**Author's Note:**

> Bday gift for one of my best friends <3 Happy bday Deppy!!!

“ _I’ll be waiting._ ”

 

It was those words, his lonely face that didn’t seem to want to let her go, his fearful voice, the small spark at the touch of their fists - _it was the little things_ \- that made Yona kiss Hak. The kiss was sweet, but short, forceful although kind, and it was entirely done on the orders of her heart - her body moving before her brain could catch up.

 

His lips were dry, but Yona didn’t care, it felt good - _it felt right_ . Yona never wanted to stop, because the moment she did, she knew she’d have to leave him - and leaving him always _felt so wrong._ Hak was stunned, he didn’t reciprocate it and God, Yona had screwed it up. Forced a kiss on the man she loved, her friend, her bodyguard - _how could she_?

 

As soon as their lips stopped touching, she came to her senses, and poor Hak, he had looked so confused. Yona ran away, so she could be alone with her thoughts and die of embarrassment far from the boy that she couldn’t help but touch. There were more important things she had to do; she shouldn’t be thinking about him, his fingers, his warm skin, his lips... _no distractions_. Yona had to concentrate, leave this mess to deal with later - she only hoped Hak didn’t hate her now.

 

_She already missed him._

 

**XXX**

 

Not being able to be by her side and protect her, was the hardest thing that Hak ever had to do. The idea that she could be harmed when he wasn’t with her, physically hurt him and he was sure if anything ever happened to her, he’d kill everyone that had touched her without a bit of remorse.

 

Willingly letting her leave him, was the same as watching his heart walk away from him and doing nothing about it - but she was his princess, and he would always do whatever she asked of him, even if it killed him. What he wasn’t expecting was the _kiss_.

 

Even now, with time to digest the situation, he was absolutely confused. Yona always managed to throw him off his feet, and made him fall face first into the ground. It was sudden, and casual, like something she’d do any other day and not think about it twice. His princess grabbed him, and kissed him, _why_ ? Without anything said, or feelings shared, _nothing_. No time to react, to hold her in his arms, to kiss her back, and appreciate the sweetness of her lips, and the softness of her skin.

 

Hak regretted it all so much, but his brain shut down; what else could he do when the beautiful girl he loved, that turned into a stunning, strong woman, _kissed_ him?

 

After all those years of pining after her, begging for her love, only for her to be too blind to answer his prayers - _Yona kissed him_ . It wasn’t him, after a declaration of his love, and promised devotion - no - it was Yona. She kissed _him_ , and ran away. He was frustrated, and quietly going mad, but boy, he loved her so damn much. Still, he had to focus on more important things at the moment - if he could stop thinking about her lips.

 

_He just wanted her safe in his arms._

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
